1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a film cartridge light blocking door opening/closing mechanism, and more particularly to a opening/closing mechanism for a light blocking door located at the inlet/outlet opening of a film cartridge that houses a wound long strip of film, the film being able to be fed out or wound back into the cartridge using the inlet/outlet opening.
2. Related Art of the Invention
In conventionally proposed light blocking door opening/closing mechanisms, a film feeding/rewinding motor is used as the drive source, or, as shown in FIG. 3, drive member 1, which opens and closes the door, is linked with locking member 3 or 4 of cartridge bay cover 2 via links 5a and 5b. In FIG. 3, 6 is a film cartridge, 7 is a battery, and 8 is a condenser.
However, where a film feeding/rewinding motor is employed to open and close the light blocking door, the construction becomes complex and the burden on the motor becomes large. Where links 5a and 5b are used as shown in FIG. 3, because links 5a and 5b must make a wide detour around the sides of the camera body, the connecting links become large in size and their transmission efficiency is reduced, which in turn increases the amount of force required to operate locks 3 and 4, and increases the size and the cost of the camera as well.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide an opening/closing mechanism having a simple construction that can open and close a film cartridge light blocking door with high transmission efficiency.